Bienvenido
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.-Sí, ésta era la bienvenida que había estado esperando. Y resultó millones de veces mejor de lo que imaginó.


**DISCLAIMER:** Bakugan no me pertenece, créditos a sus creadores respectivos.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Hace años que vi la serie, así que me voy a basar únicamente en el capítulo 26 de la segunda temporada (Reunión), sí notan algo extraño en el comportamiento en los personajes, una disculpa, espero igual se entienda y se disfrute.

**.**

**.**

**BIENVENIDO**

**.**

**.**

"…Lo bueno que por fin terminaron chicos, hicieron un excelente trabajo"

― Muchas gracias Alice ― Dijo Shun sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible a la pantalla de la computadora de Runo.

Marucho se acercó. ― Sería aún más genial que estuvieras aquí Alice ―

La pelirroja sonrió. Dejando de acariciar a Hydranoid. "Espero tener la oportunidad pronto chicos"

Julie chilló de emoción. ― ¡Me huele a una súper fiesta! ―

― Sí, esto de verdad hay que celebrarlo en grande ― Apoyó Dan desde el otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraba el resto del equipo. ― Además estoy seguro que a Hydranoid le encantará estar por acá ― Añadió mirando por sobre su hombro a sus compañeros Bakugan hablando animadamente de sus propias cosas en otra mesa.

Runo se acercó con una bandeja de comida. ― Te estaremos esperando Alice, ya sabes que a mis Padres les encanta tenerte por aquí ―

La chica de Moscú se sonrojó ligeramente. "Gracias Runo… bien, entonces los veré pronto, cuídense por favor"

― ¡Hasta pronto Alice! ―

Se despidieron todos en coro.

Después, todos se dedicaron a comer, mientras los chicos compartían muy entusiasmados sus últimas aventuras en Nueva Vestroia.

**.**

**.**

Un par de horas después, los peleadores se despidieron y abandonaron el local. Ya anochecía y casi era hora de cerrar.

Runo refregaba aquel trapo húmedo sobre la mesa ocupada minutos antes por sus amigos. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera el quedarse a limpiar el Restaurante la ponía irritada.

― Oh, Dan ¿sigues aquí? ― Comentó con algo de asombro después de ver al chico.

El aludido se rascó la nuca. ― Oh sí… ocupaba ir al baño ― Señaló la puerta detrás suyo.

― Deberías regresar a casa, se está haciendo tarde ― Informó la peli azul con suavidad mientras se limpiaba las manos en su propio delantal.

Dan alzó una ceja con gesto divertido. ― ¿Ya tan pronto me echas? ―

Un ligero calor invadió el rostro de la chica. ― Tonto… sabes que no es eso ― Musitó apartando la mirada de él.

Él sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho. ―… además, vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí, no deberías preocuparte ― Aclaró tranquilo.

Runo sonrió dándole la razón mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ― Bueno… has salvado dos dimensiones… las situaciones reales del mundo exterior no son nada para Dan Kuso ― Alegó con fingido sarcasmo.

― ¡Auch! Qué dura ― Se quejó el castaño, tocando su pecho como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

Runo sonrió por lo bajo. Dan se detuvo a mirarla por unos segundos, agradecía internamente que Drago y Tigrera no estuvieran cercas. Sus mejillas se encendieron levemente.

― Lo siento… ― Musitó él segundos después.

La peli azul lo miró y después de entender aquello, ya parecía igual de avergonzada que el peleador Pyrus

― Está bien… ― Lo señaló con un gesto. ― Al menos estás completo ― Y añadió en voz baja. ― Cumpliste tu promesa… ―

"_Siento mucho que no vengan… tranquila, volveré"_

El chico trató de ahogar un bostezo enorme; Runo lo miró con diversión cuando falló estrepitosamente.

― Enserio deberías ir a casa… tu mamá te extrañó mucho ― Le recordó. Aunque en el fondo estaba feliz que decidiera que su primera parada al regresar a la Tierra fuera con ella.

De repente el castaño parecía menos alegre. ― Mmm sí… creo que te tomaré la palabra por fin ― Respondió evitando mirarla.

Runo se mordió el labio inferior con nervios.

¿Acaso estaban conectados o algo parecido?

Su cerebro dejó de analizar la situación y el nombre de aquel chico salió de forma involuntaria.

― Dan, espera… ―

El mencionado ya tenía medio cuerpo girado en la dirección opuesta, listo para ir a buscar a su compañero Bakugan.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Cuestionó posicionando su cuerpo de nuevo frente a ella.

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo.

Ella dejó de pensar y siguió su instinto. Corrió a él, a pesar de que no estaban muy separados entre sí y extendió sus brazos para atraparlo.

Esta vez fue Dan quien no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero ya tenía el rostro de la linda peli azul recargado en su hombro.

― Bienvenido a casa Dan… ― Musitó ella con su cara enterrada ahora en el cuello masculino. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas.

_Era lo que querías ¿No?_ Le dijo su mente, logrando que el castaño igualmente se sonrojara y que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza, casi retumbando en sus oídos. Ahora le preocupaba que ¿su mejor amiga? –Ese asunto no había quedado claro y tal parece que a ninguno de los dos les había preocupado el ponerle un nombre a lo que sea que tenían- estuviera tan cerca de su persona que pudiera _sentirlo_.

Olvidó aquello y la envolvió de vuelta con fuerza. Había anhelado abrazarla desde que se vieron en Vestroia y las cosas no habían resultado tan bien, _casi la perdía_, era algo que no permitiría jamás.

― Gracias Runo… ―

Sí, ésta era la bienvenida que había estado esperando. Y resultó millones de veces mejor de lo que imaginó.

**N/A:** Dan y Runo la OTP suprema por allá del 2009, en ese tiempo era una chiquilla que recién descubría el internet, por eso a pesar de que era mi _Ship_ favorita, (aún estoy molesta de que sacaran a mis chicas Bakugan originales, "las sentaron en la banca" de una forma tan equis, que sí me acuerdo me vuelvo a molestar Jajaja, es por eso que sólo me vi las dos primera temporadas) jamás pude escribir algo de ellos, por eso, diez años después estoy aquí para convertir ese sueño en realidad (?) No sé qué tan activo este el fandom, pero no quería quedarme con las ganas más tiempo.

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, quizás traiga otro aporte de Bakugan, ya veré si me animo.

¡Saludos enormes!

**GEMITHA0208**


End file.
